dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Dual Gunner
, wielding Dual Guns]] Dual Gunner (双銃士, Sō Jū-shi) is an undefined class in The World R:2. It is only known to exist as an element of Haseo's Xth Form. Appearance After the activation of the Rebirth ability, Haseo's PC data and his connection to his Epitaph was badly damaged. Zelkova manages to rescue Haseo and rewrite his PC Data, essentially hacking his character to reconnect Haseo's ties with Skeith. Usefulness As a Dual Gunner, Haseo can shoot from nearly any distance on the battlefield, although the closer he is to the target, the more damage he deals. He can move while shooting, allowing the player to switch between higher damage on close combat or lower damage on distance. Instead of a combo, shots are fired two per attack until the guns' ammunition is depleted. After all ammunition has been expended, the weapons are automatically reloaded, which takes only a short moment, but you can also manually reload any time by pressing the Guard button. The Build-Up Attack is an area attack that targets and hits all enemies three times with damage that is also dependent on range from the target, reloading the guns in the process. After any skill from the Skill Trigger is performed, Haseo can use Double Trigger by pressing R1. This activates a weapon change to the Dual Guns to perform the skill Judgment, which costs no additional SP. Haseo can slide along the ground while shooting with the dual guns, allowing him to attack and move at the same time. The Dual Gunner can easily attack from afar, and quickly racks up hits, in turn leading to much quicker Rengeki (an aspect offset by the fact that that Dual Guns require a rather absurd number of hits to trigger a Rengeki relative to Haseo's other weapons). It also easily knocks smaller enemies into the air, putting them in a lock which is impossible for single targets to escape. The one downfall of the Dual Gunner is that even though you can attack from anywhere, you still deal the most amount of damage when at point-blank range though being able to move while shooting means that even at point blank range you can still avoid the attacks of most enemies. The Dual Gunner class also allows for an addition "Dodge" maneuver making it easier for Haseo to evade enemy attacks, which can be used with any weapon. Weapons :See Dual Guns. List of Skills *Justice (Normal, SP Required: 24, Job Lv. 21) *Judgment (Additional, SP Required: 0, available by using 'Double Trigger') Gallery image:ConceptDualGunner.jpg|Concept artwork of Dual Gunner Trivia *Haseo briefly appears in his Dual Gunner form during episode 26 of .hack//Roots, along with a shadowed version of Skeith's first form towering behind him as he looks out at the Arche Koeln Waterfall. *While every Dual Gun has an effect called Double Trigger, this effect actually has something to do with the juggling aspect of the Dual Guns, hence why juggling is harder when Haseo has a low level in comparison to small enemies or other PC's. The Double Trigger ability is an inherent part of Xth Form despite the deception. *Judgment is the only Additional-type Skill in .hack//G.U.. Additional is in reference to the fact that it can only be used through the Double Trigger, "adding" the Art onto the previous attack. *While there is no official English name for this class, the guns Haseo uses are titled with a DG at the beginning, making "Dual Gunner" a likely translation for the official Japanese name (双銃士). category: The World R:2 Classes